Identity
by CrayonDreamer
Summary: Things were starting to look good for the ...awkward relationship between Superman and Superboy. And then that green meteor came crashing down. SuperKents Bonding. Two-Shot.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This idea came to me in science class when we were reviewing the Periodic Table of Elements and I saw Krypton... yeah, I'm THAT obsessed with Young Justice 3**

**CARTOON NETWORK, Y U MAKE ME WAIT SO LONG FOR NEW EPISODE -sobs-**

**Anyway, I'm not 100% sure how Supey got his name, even though I've tried to do my research. And I don't know how they'll do it on the show, so I'm just winging it.**

**XXXXXX**

"You, uh... you did good yesterday."

The voice startled Superboy out of his thoughts. Seated on the edge of a cliff on Mount Justice, his feet hanging off the side, and staring out at the setting sun, the last person he expected to see as he whirled around was Superman. He stood tall, proud and powerful, his cape dancing behind him as he to set his eye out on the ocean. Superboy was taken back by the sudden contact with the usually cold shouldered man, his surprise displayed clearly over his face. Superman had barely ever even acknowledged him, so what brought on the sudden interaction?

"H-Huh?" Was all he could stutter out.

His eyes still glued to the Atlantic, Superman continued awkwardly. "On your mission. What you did..." He trailed off. Superboy immediately understood what he'd meant though. Their mission the day before was to stop Lex Luthor from getting his grimy little hands on a new lazer-based weapon. It was a rough job, and right when they thought they were going to win, Luthor managed to trick Superboy into destroying the rafters above them, where Kid Flash had been fighting some of his goons. Wally fell, and was knocked out, while Superboy and the rest of the team were cut off from their resident speedster. Lex took the opportunity to get a hold of the weapon, turn it on, and target Wally. As it charged up, Superboy fought free and without hesitation, jumped in front of the beam, taking the hit for his friend. Superman finally tore his eyes away from the sun, and glanced down at Superboy. "It was a very brave thing to do."

Superboy shrugged, though still somewhat basking in the long awaited attention of his idol. "I wouldn't consider it brave. I just kind of... did it. There was no decision."

Superman nodded in understanding. "Instinct to protect others. It's something I've always valued."

A half awkward, half comfortable silence drifted between the two Kryptonians. The window breezed through, barely a whisper on the warm evening. From the corner of his eye, Superboy noticed Superman walk forward and sit down on the edge, just as he was. He made no reaction though, not wanting to break the silence. It was only Superman's whispered words that finally shattered it.

"Kon-El..."

Superboy turned to him, cocking an eyebrow. "What?"

The older man smiled to himself. "Kon-El. It was my Grandfather's name. I was named after my Great Grandfather Kal-El. My father was named after my Great Great Grandfather Jor-El..." He explained. Catching Superboy's _'Why the hell are you telling me this?'_ look, he laughed and continued. "It was tradition in my birth family to name your son after your grandfather. Kon-El would be your Kryptonian name... if you'll accept it."

"Wh-What are you saying?" Superboy asked, not wanting to get his hopes up.

"Superboy, you need guidance. It's become clear to me, and I can't try to avoid it any longer. I should never have tried. And for that I apologize. I, uh, have a pretty hard head." He smirked. "And it seems that you do to, considering how easily you let Luthor get to you."

Superboy frowned, crossing his arms over his chest. "Yeah, well, what do you know abut it?"

"Don't worry about it. I was the same way when I was 16. But I had my parents back in Smallville to help me out. That's why... well, I want to help you." Superman tried to explain, realizing fully well how awkward this was.

"I... I'd like that."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Of course, Superboy didn't really know what he was getting himself into when he agreed to let accept Superman as his fa-...mentor. On top of training his powers, Superman had insisted he attend High School. "Just give it a shot, Kon-El." He had said, "You might like it." Having never even thought of going to school like a somewhat normal teen, Kon had found himself curious, and hesitantly agreed.

And so, Connor Kent began attending Metropolis High. Kon didn't mind it as much as he thought he would though. No one recognized him as Superboy, allowing him to blend in; it was amazing what a pair of glasses could do. Posing as a student, Kon quickly learned that he had to constantly keep his explosive tempter in check, even more so than he usually had to.

He also quickly learned that teenagers were weird. He thought he knew everything about normal people by being with his team, but he soon found it possible that people could be even stranger. And that was saying something. Girls would sometimes stare at him with a weird look in their eyes, a look he had sometimes caught on M'gann [though with her it was less creepy, more... he didn't even know ]. Boys glared at him a lot. People smaller than him cringed when he walked by. So, he decided to just be himself- and not interact with them.

It was a better plan in his head.

"Conner? Can you tell us the year in which World War II ended?" His history teacher, Ms. Lang, asked.

Kon frowned for a moment, before clearing his throat. "N-Nineteen Fourty-five." He answered, his voice naturally rough when he began to speak. He slouched in his desk, feeling eyes on his back, He hated talking, it was just his shy nature.

"Good, good. Now, turn your books to page-" Ms. Lang was cut off when the obnoxious sound of the bell announced lunch. Before she could say another word, Connor was up and out of his seat, on his way out the door. He hated that damn bell. His super hearing made it a thousand times more intense, and it felt like his head would implode. He'd have to ask Kal-El to teach him to control it... if he ever had the time.

Arriving at his locker, he fumbled with his lock, getting frustrated with it when it wouldn't open. He would have crushed it if he weren't in public. Finally getting his locker open, he shoved his books inside and slammed it shut, unfortunately leaving a dent in the metal. Quickly looking around to make sure no one saw, he opened it again and banged out the dent. Once all was well, and he put the lock back on, he headed over to the courtyard outside. He hated eating inside. It was noisy, and people got too close for comfort. So, he often opted for eating up on the roof, where no one could bother him. He looked forward to lunch for this little piece of heaven, and on this particularly irritating day, he felt even more drawn towards it.

Or he would have, had it not been for the thunderstorm that had suddenly rolled in.

Kon frowned, why hadn't he noticed it coming? He was probably too busy trying to drown out the sounds of the other students. Not to keen on spending lunch indoors, he decided on going outside anyway. He didn't even bat an eye at the lightening shooting through the sky; after all, he was Superboy. He opened the door, but before he could make his escape, the gym teacher stopped him. "Hold on there son, where do you think you're going?"

Connor answered with a blank face. "Outside."

"I don't think so, storm's going to get pretty nasty. I think you'll survive if you have to eat inside for the day, Kent." The Burly man stated, before his gaze turned hungry. "You still solid on your answer about joining the football team?" He asked, hopefully.

"Not interested." Kon nearly growled, walking away without another word. That man had been hounding him to join every sports team since he started going to the stupid High School. Keeping his anger in check was a real challenge when it came to these people.

With no where else to go, Kon settled for finding a vacant table in the corner of the cafeteria. The noise was gratting on his nerves, but he steeled himself against reacting. Reaching into the paper bag, he took out the peanut butter and jelly sandwich M'gann had made him that morning, along with an apple and a can of Coke. Halfway into his sandwich, a buzzing in his pocket caught his attention. He slid the small, cheap cell out of his pocket, flipping it open. "What?" He hissed, not happy about his interrupted meal. When no one answered, he looked down at the screen, seeing that it was a text from Kal.

"_**U there?"**_

Kon raised an eyebrow before replying. _**"Ya. U know how 2 txt?"**_ Wally had taught him, but he never would have guessed the older man would have known the strange language.

"_**...Lois taught me. Anyway, an unknown object was just spotted from the Watch Tower, headed toward Earth. All League and YJ members are being informed. Be on the look out."**_

"_**Ok." **_Kon snapped his phone shut, stuffing it back into his pocket. Kal had given it to him when he first started school about a month back, for emergencies. He never used it much.

After finishing up his sandwich and taking a bite into his apple, a distant rumbling caught his attention. He focused on the noise, if only to drown out the other teens. It seemed to be getting louder and louder by the second. It was something large, heading right toward the school-

A siren rang out through the building, echoed by several others scattered across Metropolis, before he could connect the sound to anything. The students began to panic, the teachers shouting over them, "Everyone under the tables! Take cover!" But before anyone could obry, the room began shaking. The lights flickered, the rumbling now close enough to be heard by humans. Kon jumped to his feet, ignoring the other students who were diving for cover. He didn't need cover.

Through the cafeteria windows, an ominous green glow flashed into the dark, stormy sky, coming from a large, mass of light, a meteor he guessed, falling toward the school. Kon growled, running out of the cafeteria without anyone noticing. He burst through the atrium doors, immediately hit with the raging winds of the storm. He shielded his eyes for a moment, regaining his senses, before turning his attention back to the falling object. At this rate, it would fall right on the High School. Kon knew he had to stop it, even if he hated the damn place.

Ditching the glasses, Kon leaped with a powerful bound onto the roof, then pushed off, heading straight for the object. His plan was simple; just punch it out of the way. He glided through the air, his muscles tense and ready to strike.

Intense pain consumed his body, sucking the breath from his lungs. His eyes widened in both shock and pain. Every once of energy was drained from him, causing his body to go limp, falling back to the earth. He hit the ground with strangled yelp, creating a crater on impact. He watched through blurred vision as the glowing meteor hit the football field not far from him. It exploded on impact, sending a glowing, green shard into his back, while he tried to shield himself. He screamed, agonizing and intense as white hot pain poured into his body. He had never experienced so much pain.

Was this dying?

No. He was too damn stubborn to die here. Summoning the last of his strength, Kon pushed himself to his feet, dragging himself away from the smoking crater of the meteor, ignoring the blood dripping from his back.

He had to get away.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

The Daily Planet was buzzing with reporters, as usual. Shouts, both angered and good humoured, rang out through the building. Had it not been for his developed self-control, Clark Kent would have thrown his desk out the window, feeding it to the raging storm. He snapped his cell phone shut, after receiving the last text from Connor.

He... still really didn't know what to think of this whole thing. He had never given anyone permission to use his DNA. It almost made him feel... violated. But he knew now that he couldn't blame Kon-El for that. He was a great kid and-

His thoughts were interrupted when sirens began turning on all over the city. They echoed in an eerie warning, a sound that caused panic among the city. Seconds later, a massive green meteor broke through the clouds, headed towards the earth. Clark ran to his window, watching in horror as it fell faster and faster- God Almighty, it was going to land on Kon's high school!

Without hesitation, he ran out of his little office, ignoring the shouts of his co-workers to take cover. He briefy passed one Miss Lois Lane, accidentally knocking a stack of papers out of her hands. He flinched slightly, but kept moving- he would have to apologize later.

Clark raced down the stairs, using all of his self control to not fly down. Tearing through the lobby and out the front door, he found himself in the raging winds of the storm, and the panic of the civilians around him. He looked up at the sky, finding the falling meteor. He didn't have enough time! Cursing the fates, he looked around for a place where no one would see him, spotting an ally just around the corner. He ran in, making sure there was no possible way he could be spotted, then ripped off his civilian clothes, taking to the sky as Superman. The gasps bellow him barely reached his ears. He had one objective; to get to the damn school faster.

He didn't get there in time though. The meteor crashed into the earth with enough force to knock Superman back in the air. His heart leaping into his throat, he dived down into the clearing dust. The meteor had landed in the football field, just barely missing the school, and had exploded into shards on contact. He was able to breathe a sigh of relief, before he began to feel a familiar ache seep into his body. Kryptonite. _Shit_. Using every last bit of his power before it was drained, Superman flew above the scene. In the air, high above the smoking crater, Superman studied the area for damage. A trail of blood leading away from the crater caught his eye. Anxiousness crept into his chest. No human would have been able to survive that blast, and walk enough to leave a trail of blood. The only explanation was...

"Kon-El..." Superman whispered in disbelief, before shooting off through the dark sky, following the trail of blood. It led past the school, into the empty field across the street, and finally ended at the door of an old, abandoned barn. As Superman followed Kon's trail, he felt dread growing, horrifying images of what he'd find flashing through his mind. He shook his head, now was not the time to think of the worst. He had to focus on what was happening. Clark barely landed before rushing into the barn.

What he found literally drew the life from him. Kon lay on a pile of straw, not moving, face down, though his body was tense in pain. What scared him most; a shard of green kryptonite lodged into his back. Clark approached the boy carefully, for both their safeties. The glowing shard mocked him, sucked away his strength. He knew he would have to act quick. Falling to his knees beside Kon, he placed one hand on his shoulder, letting him know he was there. He then used the other hand to quickly yank the shard out, earning an ear splitting cry from Superboy. He threw the kryptonite, burning in his hand, through the weakened wooden planks that made up the roof and into the sky. He didn't care where it went as long as it was far away.

He then flipped Kon over, mindful of the wound his his back, holding his shoulders with his arm for support as he used his other hand to reach up and activate the comm in his ear. "Superman to Watch Tower." He said urgently. The silence and static following was deafening, his hope for someone there begining to deteriorate.

"Clark, what's-"

"Bruce!" Superman sighed in releif. "Bruce, the object reported falling towards earth, it was Kryptonite. It landed in Metropolis." He rambled.

"Are you ok-"

"Yes, I'm fine! But it landed near the High School! A shard hit Kon, I need you to beam down to Mount Justice and get the infirmary ready. We'll be there soon."

"Got it."

When the line cut off, Superman wasted no time in carefully scooping the young man into his arms and shooting off through the barn doors and into the sky. The laboured, pained breathing of Kon urged him to fly faster.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

This was one of the comfiest damn couches he had ever slept on. Even the ones at Wayne Manor didn't compare. So, it was no wonder that Robin had fallen asleep on that couch at Mount Justice, while watching re-runs of The Big Bang Theory. The fact that Miss Martian had baked chocolate chip cookies, accompanied with a tall glass of milk, didn't help him stay awake either.

It was Bruce's turn to stay up in the Watch Tower and alert anyone of potential dangers. Usually this didn't require Dick to do much of anything, but since Alfred was away visiting family, he figured he may as well hang out at Mount Justice with M'gann while Supey was at school. Lucky for Dick, it was a P.D day.

The sounds of the thunderstorm outside were muffled by the mountain, but still managed to echo off the stone walls, creating a very relaxing effect. In truth, Dick had never been afraid of storms. Quite opposite in fact. He loved them. That was another contributing factor in his drifting off.

The sound of the computer announcing Batman's arrival drowned out the lulling sounds of the storm, causing Dick to stir in his sleep, but not quite wake up. He vaguely heard the sounds of hurried footsteps, quickly fading off through the cave. He faded between sleep and drowsy for an unmeasurable amount of time, or at least to him, until the computer announced two more arrivals. Superman and Superboy.

More footsteps, an urgent, almost panicking voice, and a deeper, calmer, but equally urgent voice reached his ears, slowly bringing him into awareness. It was delicate hand shaking his shoudler that finally woke him up. "H-huh?" He moaned, his eyes blinking open from underneath his crooked sunglasses. M'gann's worried face was the first thing that cleared when his blurred vision faded.

"R-Robin! Something's wrong with Kon!" She nearly cried, holding back the threatening tears.

"What?" Robin jolted awake, sitting upright to face the hysterical girl.

"I-I don't know what happened, but h-he was unconscious, and Superman brought him in, and him and Batman t-took him to the infirmary, a-and they both looked really serious!" She hiccuped.

"Hey, come on, calm down M'gann." Robin did his best to comfort her, despite his own growing dread. He placed his hand on her back, pulling her head onto his shoulder, the way a sibling would. "Kon's a tough guy, whatever it is he'll be fine." He reassured her. "I'll go ask Batman what's going on, okay? I'll be right back."

Hesitantly leaving the Martian girl on the couch, Robin made his way toward the infirmary, in one of the farther parts of the mountain. He paused before the door, knowing better than to just walk in when he could obviously hear the sounds of working inside. And so, he sat down on the cold, tile floor, waiting anxiously for the door to open.

He almost dosed off again before a swishing sound alerted him. He looked up to see Batman glancing down at him. He jumped to his feet, following his mentor down the hallway. "So what happened? Is Kon alright?" Robin asked.

The Dark Knight didn't answer, just kept walking down the hallway, silently telling Robin to follow. The suspense was eating him alive, he knew it. His stomach was churning, he kept fidgeting, and the seconds stretched on. Finally, Batman stopped in the middle of a long hallway, turning to tower over his apprentice. "A meteor of Kryptonite struck Kon-El's high school in Metropolis." He explained bluntly, though not cold heartedly. Placing a hand on the boy's shoulder, he continued. "He was outside when it hit. The meteor exploded on impact, and a shard landed in his back. He's lucky to be alive."

Robin swallowed, his mouth dry. "Is he..."

Batman sighed, squeezing his son's shoulder in silent comfort. "You know that Kryptonite is deadly to Kryptonians... but I admit, Kon-El is stubborn in surviving. We are doing everything we can to keep him stable, but what he really needs is sunlight, and the storm outside is preventing that." Kneeling down to Robin's eye level, he put his other hand on his shoulder. "The storm will last until tomorrow. If he makes it until then... there is hope."

Dick nodded solemnly in understanding, placing his own hand on his mentor's. It was that silent bond that passed through them at allowed Batman to stand up, ruffle the boy's hair, and make his way back toward the infirmary. Robin sighed, restraining himself from punching a wall, not knowing how to explain this to M'gann. He walked slowly, a half hearted attempt at avoiding her reaction. But when he finally found himself in the living room where he had left her, he found the entire team, waiting anxiously for his arrival.

In a blur of colour, Kid Flash appeared at his side, worry etched onto his freckled face. "Hey bro, we all came over as soon as we heard. How's Supey doing?" He asked, without the lightness his voice normally carried.

Robin's eyes dropped to the floor so he wouldn't have to see his friend's reactions. "He was stabbed by a shard of Kryptonite from a meteor." His voice faulted when the collective gasps reached his ears. "The storm is stopping his from getting the yellow sunlight his body needs to recover. He has to make it until tomorrow for any chance..."

Artemis frowned. "Why can't Superman just fly him to a sunny place?" She asked.

Robin opened his mouth to answer, but found someone beat him to the punch. "He's too unstable to move." Superman appeared behind Robin, in all his tall, powerfully glory. "This is the only choice we have." He answered regretfully.

"And now we wait..." Kaldur muttered.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Kay, so this was originally a one shot... but I'm gonna make it into a two shot. Just because I can...and because I'm too lazy to write the ending right now.**

**U MAD BRO?**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Aaannnnddd finished! I really like this one. It's got all of the fluffy goodness we love, but it doesn't make everyone look like crybabies... or at least I tried XD**

**XXXXXX**

_'Something's not right'_

Connor opened his eyes, icy blues sweeping over the room before him. He stood in the Mountain's infirmary, still and dark, but not quiet. A storm raged outside the large glass window, the clouds seeming almost in reach from this high point. The rain cascaded down forcefully, sounding like pebbles against the window, flooding into the ocean bellow. No moonlight illuminated the room, leaving the glowing monitor screens to provide the only light. Said monitors and machines spilled out assorted wires, falling onto the sterile bed he stood before.

On that bed was his dormant body.

His face was a complete blank, twitching every now and then from a shot of pain. It was strange, staring at his own body, feeling the pain in the same place, but in a different body. But this wasn't a body, maybe only a conscience projecting in his mind, maybe only his imagination. Whatever it was, he decided he didn't like it.

The infirmary door opening startled him, and for a moment, he felt like he should hide, like he shouldn't be there. But when Atemis' eyes didn't even twitch in his direction, he concluded that she couldn't see him. The blonde Vietnamese girl took up the chair next to the bed, sitting casually, leaning forward, her arms resting on her thighs. She seemed lost in her thoughts, staring out the window, at him, and back out the window. Kon found himself surprised when she cleared her throat.

"The others were to chicken to come in just yet." She scoffed with a good humoured smile. "I figured you could use some company." Artemis trailed off, letting her thoughts settle. "When my Mom got in her accident, the doctors told me that even though she was in a coma, she could hear everything around her, so I hope you're listening... they're all wrecks out there. M'gann's trying not to cry, Wally's trying to cheer everyone up, even though he looks miserable himself, Kaldur's trying to keep everyone together, Robin won't talk to anyone, and Superman... geez, it's unnerving seeing him like this. He's constantly pacing, trying to figure out a better way to help you, blaming himself... he's a total mess."

"I don't like this..." Artemis muttered. "I can't stand seeing everyone like this... so you get your ass up, ASAP, or I'll put you in a new world of pain, got that?" If he had blinked, he would have missed it, their resident tough girl's eyes watering up, but she quickly brought her forearm to wipe away the evidence. She let out a shaky breath, reached out to squeeze his hand (which he felt from where he watched), then stood up and left.

A bright flash of light.

Before he could register what had happened, Aqualad was in the room. The storm still roared, strong as ever, but the clock on the night stand showed a different time- 8:00pm. Eight hours after the meteor crashed.

The young Atlantian sat in the chair Artemis had sat in before, leaning back . The aura he always carried, the presence of a leader, had dissapeared and was replaced by a 16 year old boy who was afriad for his friend's life. Kaldur'ahm sighed, running a webbed hand over his buzzed, blonde hair. "Connor... you have a choice here. You can pass on to whatever waits for us after we die, or you can stay here and fight. 28 weeks of life, 16 of those kept underground in a pod, is not nearly enough time to truly live. There is so much you have yet to experience. And more importantly... there are people here you care for you here. As I said when we freed you... the choice is yours."

"Another one of your inspirational speeches?"

Kaldur jumped in his seat, turning around to face Wally in the doorway. The Atlantian smiled slightly, "If it's all I can do to help..."

"Yeah, I know what you mean, man." Wally sighed, strolling over to stand behind Aqualad's chair. "It really sucks... not being able to do anything for the Big Guy."

"If the most we can do is keep positive, then we must, by all means." Kaldur mused.

"Mhm... hey, wanna grab something to eat? Maybe if we're lucky, Robin'll be hungry and we can get him to talk. The dude's really down..."

Kaldur'ahm nodded, standing up from his seat. "Lets." Before the two could get out the door, Wally walked over to their comatose friend, took his rist in his hand, and pounded his fist gently onto Superboy's limp hand. "Get better, Supey."

Another flash of light.

The the scene before him cleared, Kon found himself looking down at Robin, who stood at the side of him bed. His hands were shoved into his pocket, his sunglasses reflecting the lighting strike that crashed through the sky. The boy's expression was unreadable as he stared down at his body. Connor watched, his brows furrowing. _"Is he just going to stare at-What's he doing?"_ His thoughts took a sharp turn when Robin reached up and took his sunglasses off to pinch the bridge of his nose. He sighed, dropping his hand and opening his eyes. Fierce blue eyes swept over his friend, a storm both inside and out shining in his eyes. Kon found his breath hitched in his throat when Robin suddenly turned his head, looking his way, directly at him. For a moment, he believed that the boy could see him.

Robin turned his head away again, slipping his sunglasses back on. Shoving his hands back into his pockets, he was about to walk out of the room, when he stopped dead in his tracks. His breathing was shaky, and Kon found himself wondering just what was going on inside the boy's mind.

"...I can't lose anyone again." He whispered.

Just as he was about to walk through the door, M'gann bumped into him, letting out a startled squeak. "Oh! I'm sorry, I didn't know you were in here. Do you want me to leave?" She asked. Robin made no effort to answer, simply sparing her a look before continuing on his way. M'gann sighed as she floated into the room, like walking would make too much noise. She lowered herself into the chair pulled him by the side of the bed. She huffed, leaning her elbows on the side of the bed, and let her head rest in her hands. Her eyes travelled over the Kryptonian clone, taking in his tense face. She let one of her arms fall from it's position holding her head up, and traced circled onto Conner's open palm. Conner looked down at his hand, feeling her finger tips leaving butterfly touches on his skin.

M'gann slipped her hand into his, her head still leaning on her hand. "Not going to cry anymore..." She said nonchalantly, talking as if it were any other day. "I mean... what right do I have to cry, when you're the one struggling? It took me a little while to figure that out. I'm still scared for you... but," She smiled, "crying's not going to help anyone, and it's not that fun." The martian rubbed the back of his hand with her thumb absentmindedly while she let her thoughts drift.

Connor watched all of this, slightly perplexed. How was it that he could feel her hand? How was it that he could feel her at all? He stared down at his hand again, curiousity taking over. He let his hand relax, taking the shape it was in his... "real" body. Focusing his attention back on his dormant body, Kon squeezed his hand, a small smile of victory blooming on his lips when he saw his hand twitch in M'gann's, startling her out of her thoughts.

M'gann's head shot up, darting over to Kon's face. She smiled, a small seed of hope growing. Seeing her own smile, Connor couldn't help but grin, only to let it fall from his face moments latter. His heart beat irregularily in his chest, he felt himself begin to fade. The heart monitor attached to his chest flat lined, a dull, peircing tone echoing through out the room. M'gann leaped from her chair with a strangled cry, darting to the doorway, but refusing to leave. _**"Someone help!"**_

_The scene before him slowly bleed into a white nothingness, the sounds drowning out to leave his ears ringing. Kon watched with dread as the hole closed up, leaving him alone. Completely alone. But... he liked it here. It was strange, the affect this bright nothingness had on him. Within seconds, he felt completely at peace, more so then he ever had in his short life. But still, he felt there was something more. Something beyond this, and all he had to do was choose to be there, and he'd be forever in complete bliss. He took a step forward-_

"_What are you doing?" A strong, booming voice froze him in his tracks. It reminded him so much of one he had heard before, one that had the same affect on him. From the corner of his eyes, he saw two figures materialize from the whiteness, so familiar..._

"_My dear, you know you'll never be able to go back. Not to that life." A much gentler, sweet voice told him, a sad tone resonating from her lips. A man and a woman stood before him, both wearing unfamiliar, yet regal garbs, lined in gold. The woman smiled solemnly at him with a tilt of her head, her arm wrapped around her consort, a tall, well built man with a powerful presence. Both of them, so familiar..._

"_Maybe I don't want to go back." Connor answered, crossing his arms over his chest defiantly. "My life's pretty much been shit there."_

_The woman quirked an eyebrow."Really? Because I know of a young man who had a rough start on life, but was surrounded by people who loved and cared about him, and saved him from himself." _

_Kon shifted his eyes to the ground, only to find that there was none. "They don't need me there." He muttered._

"_I beg to differ." The man said as he swept his arm to the side, creating a window out of the blank world. _

A blue and red blur flew passed M'gann, the backlash enough to push her to her knees, forcing her to watch as Superman tried in vain to help the boy. He grabbed the boy's hand as if on an instinct he didn't know he had, shouting desperately. "No, no, no no! Connor, don't you do this! Fight it, damn it! Kon-El!" The Man Of Steel was vaguely aware of Red Tornado, Black Canary and Batman rushing into the room, quickly setting to work.

Batman grabbed the diffibulators, charging them up as he ordered his friend in a strong, commanding tone. "Clark, I need you to pump his heart, you're the only one strong enough to get through his ribs, got it?" Superman nodded, just as he heard the high beep of the defibrillators finishing their charge. "Clear!" Any hands working on bringing the boy back drew away as Bruce placed the paddles on Connor's now exposed chest, sending waves of electricity into his body.

_A strong pulse surged through Kon's chest, just as it did in his dying body. _

Clark pumped Connor's chest, panic and fear flowing off his every cell. With his fist over the boy's heart, he used everything he had in him to not let his terror show. "Come on Kon, stay with us!" He urged with clenched teeth.

"Clear!"

_Another surge. Kon watched the scene, his eyes disbelieving. "Does it look like they don't need you?" The woman asked._

_Kon just stuttered. "I..."_

"_And what about them." She pointed in the direction of the door, bringing him to attention of what was happening there._

M'gann was still on her knees, sobbing her heart out. Artemis had her arms wrapped around her trembling form, her own face burried in the redhead's hair, trying not to cry, because she was too tough for that... but who was she kidding? Kaldur paced furiously in the hall, mentally going over everything he could have done to prevent this. He was the leader dammit, he should be able to do something! Wally just stood completely frozen in the doorway, unmoving, unable to tear his eyes away from this would-be nightmare. Robin was found in the hallway, curled into himself against the wall, covering his ears, squeezing his eyes shut. He couldn't take this anymore, he was still only a kid...

"_They... I..." Kon couldn't form words, there was just nothing he could say._

_The man's hand on his shoulder caused him to flinch slightly."Kon-El, to be Kryptonian is to have an indestructable spirit, and to care for those who care for you. They need you, so much more than you know. Don't do this to them..."_

"Clear!"

_Surge._

"God dammit Kon-El!"

"_Don't do this to my son..." The woman whispered._

_Kon turned away from the couple, focusing on the infirmary room. It was mayhem in there... and it was all because of him. His breathing quickened as he realized the huge mistake he had almost made. When he whirled around to face the man and woman again, they were gone, along with the white nothingness. Darkness seeped into his world, slithering it's way closer to him. An overwhelming feeling of loneliness overtook him, sucking away with breath._

"Clear!"

_His chest surged in perfect time with his physical body once again. Kon watched on, trying to reach out to his father figure, to no avail. "Wait!" He shouted, almost hoping someone would hear. He wanted to tell them he was there, that he was fine... but he realized he wasn't fine. He was dying. "No... this isn't right." He tried to take a step forward, but found himself paralysed. The darkness was coming for him, it was going to take him away. Slithering vines of the nothingness latched onto his skin, and even with all his strength, he could not stop them. Slowly, almost tortuously, they dragged him into the black void. He reached out to Kal-El, who still preformed compressions on his chest, begging him to stay alive. "No! I don't want to leave yet!"_

_**Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeppp...beep...beep...beep...beep...**_

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Warmth and light shone through his eye lids and encased his body. Golden sunlight kissed his skin, feeding it with the energy his body so desperately craved. He didn't know how long he basked under the glow until he woke up, but when he did, it all just felt like a nightmare.

His face tensed for a moment, expecting pain, relaxed when there was none. His eyes slowly allowed themselves to open, he found himself in the infirmary. The curtains were drawn, letting streams of early morning sun to leak through and heal him. Kon groaned, the drowsiness wearing off to be replaced by a dull migraine, and an ache in his back. He blinked a few times, trying to get his mind straight.

A figure in his peripheral vision caught his attention, compelling him to let his head drop to the side to see who was there. Clark Kent slept soundly in the chair by his bed, the dark circles under his eyes telling him that he didn't get much sleep.

Connor brought his head back up again and sighed, closing his eyes to soak up the yellow sun; because that's what his body needed. And that was because he was Kryptonian, a title that was little more than a label before this event. Kon felt that he was just that closer to discovering his identity outside of being the clone of Superman. He was figuring out who he was, his strengths and his weaknesses. But he could dwell on all of that later. For now, he'd rest.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**If you peeps are unsatisfied with this ending, I might do a little spin off. I was thinking of doing one for Emergency too... but I'll worry about that later XD**

**R&R?**


End file.
